


To look once again

by Anima_Lira



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Earth, Ghosts, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_Lira/pseuds/Anima_Lira
Summary: "What do you want, Sir? Let go of me-""Slaine, what does all that mean? What are we doing on earth?!"
Relationships: Cruhteo & Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 16





	To look once again

"Slaine?"

His name was called, out of the blue. He would've ignored it normally (because it wasn't the first time and he had learned that the safest way to have enough sleep to live through the next day of school, was to just go _straight_ home.) but something in the voice brought him to stop; to turn around.

There, right on the street, stood a man, dressed like a cosplayer, looking like he was daring the cars to roll him over.

A foreigner.

A foreigner that knew his name and looked at him like he was some sort of a ghost.

He sighed and turned around again, continued with his way home. No, he wasn't going into trouble this time.

He had had enough this week with the great idea Asseylum had pulled yesterday, there was no need for anything else.

But a few steps later, the man shouted his name again, loud enough to draw the rest of the attention to him.

The loud noise of the car told him that the man had just passed the red light like some sort of delinquent. The sound of footsteps, heavy and fast, told him that his fate was practically sealed by now.

(Well, he could run, for the matter of fact. He doubted, that the cosplayer would be able to catch up to him if he did.)

"Slaine!"

More loud noises, he was grabbed by the shoulder, forced to an halt. The blond sighed, turned around another time.

"What do you want, Sir? Let go of me-"

"Slaine, what does all that mean? What are we doing on earth?!"

The grip of the other was tight and unyielding, the voice filled with the same kind of authority that Klancain and Lemrina used to talk with (until he had punched that attitude out of one and the sickness pulled it out of the other.)

Did that mean... but the other people were staring at them, so it was a real human, or at least a very _powerful_ spirit.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sir. I ask you again to let go of me-"

"Slaine!"

As if it was some sort of magic spell, out of a broken record.

Great. Wonderful. But, now, that he took the time to look at him directly - wasn't he familiar somehow?

"What happened to the ship, why are we here?!"

Very familiar, actually. Perhaps he was...

The blond sighed, took hold of the others hand on his shoulder, pulled it off with force. Useless to cry about it. He wouldn't get any sleep today as well.

"Are you perhaps the father of Klancain, Sir? Please restrain yourself from shouting around like some hungry stray then and follow me."

Without wasting any more time, he began to walk again. Oh, he would so (probably not) punch the damn spirit for that.

"Slaine-"

"Silent!"

And now he even shouted back. The day was ruined now, completely ruined. Why had this idiot told the spirit his name?!

But the man obeyed at least, followed behind him in silence, without having to be demonstrated that the human wouldn't bend to his will at all.

The people around them looked at them like they were some sort of attraction, like every foreigner was to them, apparently.

Slaine ignored it, the voices, the clicks of the cameras. He was used to them by now, could act like he didn't see it. (The man could too, as expected of someone that acted like he was the most important thing in the world.)

The way to the house was quiet, spent in silence. He opened the door, walked inside without waiting or letting the other man step in before (he wasn't a welcomed guest after all, he hadn't the right to protest).

"Slaine? Slaine, is that you?"

Oh, _now_ it was perfect.

"No, just the ghost that came to haunt you."

There were arms around him at once, kept him in place with a tight embrace.

He stood there, thinking about just pulling the girl out of the house for one moment (Of course he wouldn't), before wrapping his arms around the girl, careful to not squeeze her to much (even if he wanted to. He really wanted to - but he would fall asleep, couldn't do that.)

"You shouldn't have come here, Lemrina. Who allowed you to leave the bed?"

"I allowed myself! And who is that, Slaine? Why did you allowed him into your home?!"

As if she could actually protect him anymore, the girl shoved herself in front of him, glared at the man as if it would _do_ something.

Surprisingly, it _did_ , somehow. (Not that he was in danger.) Because once the man looked down at her, his eyes widened, before he averted them, looking ashamed to the ground. "Princess."

So he knew her too? Of _course_ he did.

"Lemrina, where is Klancain? He was supposed to look after you - and where is the count?"

Why couldn't the other do what he had told him for just _once_? Well. he was used to that too, no need to overreact. ( ~~He was just tired.~~ )

"He said Asseylum wanted to meet with him. She... wanted you to come as well, once your school was over."

So it was her again. The blond took of his jacket (ignored the hopeful glimpse in the girl's eyes - what did she think of him, that he would just leave her alone, after she had made all the way to his house on her own?), sighed.

"I see. Did you eat anything yet? And don't worry about our guest, he isn't going to cause any more trouble than he already did."

He took of his shoes too, gently pulled the girl back into the room she came from, pointed the other to come along.

There was so much to _do_ , he still had the homework from today, had to call his guardian to inform him, that he was still pretty much alive and well, despite fate, spirits and school.

He had wanted to clean the house too, for that matter. And sleep. Well.

"Lemrina, where is the count? Have you seen him?"

He was with Asseylum, probably. Or not. Maybe he got hit by a car. Right now, the blond couldn't care less.

"He went away about an hour ago. Are you angry?"

The sickness was really getting to her again, if she was this afraid of his mood. Or he just looked angry. He was ~~tired~~ angry.

"Of course I'm not angry. What do you want to eat? And you, Sir", he turned towards the man, who still looked at him like he was a ghost or some sort of supernatural being as well,

"do you want to eat as well? Tea? You will need to _answer_ me for that, though, so be _sure_ to talk properly."

He was way too rude, at least in front of Lemrina he should humble himself a bit.

"..."

The cosplayer (no, it was a powerful spirit, he should stop with that) couldn't answer, which really didn't help in keeping him from shouting, but he had to stay polite, so he made him tea none the less, while he prepared the food (he had found out that it was good for spirits to eat human food) for the girl.

"Any idea when Asseylum will honor us with her presence?"

"I am sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize. Sir, won't you _start_ to _talk_ soon? Are you the father of Klancain?"

Since he couldn't talk like a normal person, he should focus on making the food delicious at least. She would forgive him his harshness sooner or later.

"I am", came the answer a few moments later, hesitant, as if the man _wasn't sure himself_.

"You are a spirit then? From _where_ have you gotten my name?"

"...A spirit you say? Hah... maybe I am one, I don't really know for sure. And you? Do you live on earth in this world?"

It sounded tired, like the man had just gone through a lot, accepted that he was turning insane and there was nothing he could do about it. ~~He could relate with this at least.~~

Slaine felt how his eyes went softer, how he couldn't even pretend to not feel sorry for someone with the same face as his friend. Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh.

He turned around to face the other, couldn't really explain the look he received - as if the other was proud of him (why?), but sad all the same.

"...I do. Where should I live if not on earth?"

Laughter filled the room, accompanied by the shaking of a head.

"Yes, where else should you stay if not on earth... forgive me that I bother you with such meaningless questions..."

The laughter died down after that, the man couldn't bring himself to look him into the eyes, it seemed.

Tea was put down in front of them, Slaine looked up to see Lemrinas face smiling at him.

But hadn't it only been a few seconds? Now he _really_ felt bad, to have _her_ make tea for _his_ guest.

"Thank you."

It wouldn't be fair to scold her for that, but he couldn't help but want to. She should just stay in bed and sleep, eat and survive until he had found the solution to her disease. _( ~~He was almost finished, only a bit more time.~~ )_

He wouldn't tell her that, not with another person around. He wouldn't order her around.

"... Well, it doesn't seem to be a meaningless question for you at least, so there is nothing to forgive. If you're not sure whether you're Klancains father or not, from _where_ do you know my _name_ then?"

Normally, spirits didn't approach humans they didn't know, had anything to do with. He knew that _he_ was a _special case_ in that matter - he knew it far too well - but had to ask anyway. Silence. The man shook his head, looked as if he was in pain from just _seeing_ him. He bowed at last.

"Forgive me. Forgive me for all the wrong I've done to you, Slaine. I have been blind to the very end it seemed."

The man was smiling, but there was no amusement in his eyes. How human-like for a spirit, he wondered, but didn't comment on it.

"...I forgive you. And since you can apologize now, your eyes are open at last, aren't they?"

Not that _his_ forgiveness was worth anything, since he didn't even _know_ the person in front of him, but sometimes, it was better to just leave those details out for spirits.

When would Klancain return? He hadn't the time to deal with that emotional collapse, he had other problems. The food for Lemrina, for once.

"I will continue to prepare the food. You are allowed to stay here until Klancain shows up and... well, he will be able to help you better than I could, probably-"

"There is no need for that. Since this isn't the place where I come from, I doubt I will be able to talk to him. Excuse me then-"

"So you will choose the way of a worthless coward, spirit?"

Lemrina fell the other in his words, didn't even try to hide her distaste. _Of course she didn't._

To both of their surprises though, the man just bowed another time, kept on smiling his sad smile.

"I'm sorry to you too, princess. For every time I should've been there but wasn't. I won't try and excuse myself. But I think it's time for me-"

"I don't care what you think. You've brought Slaine to bring you here with him and ruined _my time with him_ in the process. You may as well stay all the damn way!"

Slaine sighed, shook his head. Maybe all that wasn't worth it. Maybe he should just sign himself into an orphanage and deal with his school there. Maybe he should just go back to Russia and stay there. (Not that anyone of them would let him. ~~Not that he wanted to go~~.)

The man, who seemed absolutely not taken aback at all by the spirits command, just bowed, as if that was _all_ he could do, nodded.

"Whatever you wish, your highness."

And so the man stayed, didn't speak another word, just sat there and watched while he made food for them.

It would've been strange if it wasn't Slaine's life, but he had pretty much adjusted himself to the fact that _everything he did_ was more or less fascinating for spirits, that strange people would eat his food away from time to time without him having the power or the heart to stop them.

Even if not, being watched by blue eyes like his mere _existence_ was impossible, was a constant part in his everyday life anyway.

"Do you want to eat with us, Sir?"

"I don't think I need to eat anymore-"

"That wasn't a question, move yourself towards the damn table, spirit."

"As you wish."

And so they ate, ~~wasting~~ spending the rest of the afternoon with exactly that. After getting the dishes clean (ignoring Lemrinas offer to do it), he called his guardian, informed him about his well-being, stated that everything was alright in school and no, the spirits caused him no problems at all, yes, he would inform Harklight if anything wasn't alright, yes, he would come back "home" once school was out, yes, he still remembered the arrangement, he would sent the work over once it was done - yes, he would get it done by tomorrow, no difficulties, everything was alright.

Once the nerve-draining call was over _at last_ , the boy returned into the main-room, saw, how Lemrina and the spirit talked, both serious expressions on their faces.

Knocking despite being in his own house (more or less) because he had _manners_ , the boy entered the room, sat down next to them, pulling out his homework.

Sleep would have to wait anyway and those were a lot more important if he ever wanted to be able to decide things for himself.

Inaho had explained math to him (despite being in a class below him. Embarrassing.) already, he should start with that, before he would forget everything again.

So he did, forcing himself to understand what he hadn't understand _at all_.

"You... really live on earth just like that, don't you? Under who's custody do you stay? Those of your father?"

Normally, he would tell the spirit to mind hid own business (the man wouldn't be the first to ask him that, though). But this time, he couldn't. He just... couldn't.

"I stay under the custody of an Acquaintance of my father. My parents are already dead."

"...I see."

He returned to his homework, distracted by Lemrina from time to time. Math turned to chemistry, to Russian, to physics, without that something interesting happened.

Maybe he could hear the sound of someone crying, but he didn't look up so he didn't know for sure if he was right.

It was - despite his worries, a rather calm afternoon, not as horrible as he had imaged - and _then_ the door of the house opened again, reveling trouble and loud noises.

"Slaine!"

Arms wrapped around his neck from behind, squeezing mercilessly as laughter filled his ears. He couldn't breath, let go of his pen in favor of punching the other - he was let go before that though, since the blond had found the other guest already.

"Oh my! Slaine, what did you bring to your home this time? I've never seen such a majestic spirit!"

"Tch", he took a deep breath, turned to the other. "You say that because he looks like you, Klancain. Where have you been anyway? You should've watched over Lemrina, _don't you remember_?"

He was calm, because he wouldn't lose himself in front of a guest - even if it was a spirit. He wanted to (not really) punch the other so _badly_ , it was terrible.

The spirit laughed, bowed to him in a mix of apology and mockery.

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that, for real! B-but you know Asseylums power, refusing her is like sealing ones own fate over to fire. Anyway, where did you get that spirit from?"

Asseylum was really stubborn sometimes - he knew that _very_ good - but he was still angry at the other for just leaving Lemrina behind like that, as if she wasn't in real danger. (She was.)

But that was for another time, he should control his feelings for now, like _any_ polite human here in town could.

"I found him on the street. He knows me... from another world, apparently. Since he looked like you, I thought he was your father."

Laughter, still as arrogant as on the first day he had met the blond spirit. Klancain laughed, wanted to grip his chin - he slapped the hand away, already used to the touchiness of spirits that could or couldn't be seen.

"Oh Slaine, you're adorable. Did you worry that I would miss my father?"

The blond tried to grab him again, was slapped away every single time. He hadn't the _nerve_ for this today. He would punch the other. Definitively.

"We don't have parents like you humans do, I've never seen this spirit before. You're such a nice being, you know? So easy to manipulate."

"The one thing has nothing to do with the other, Klancain."

"But you _are_ naive and easy to manipulate-"

"Slaine!"

The blond spirit was pushed away from him, so that other arms could wrap around him, squeezing and choking him all the same. He let it happen this time (she was stronger than Klancain, couldn't be showed away with just a bit of force).

"I missed you, Slaine! Why didn't you come when I called you?"

"I had to do my homework. Besides, Lemrina was here-"

"You should've just left her here then, what do I care about her?"

"-and I had a visitor."

"Oh?"

She let go of him (he fell back into his seat, gasping for air) in favor of looking to the man who looked at the blond girl as if she was - well- a ghost.

"So you too..."

"Huh? We know each other?"

Did the spirit cry again? Was he happy? Was he sad? Slaine would never understand them, even if he really _needed_ _to_ if he ever wanted to get away from them.

"No... I don't think we've met before. It's a pleasure to meet you. Forgive the question... do you like it, this blue planet?"

"I do! the sky and the sea are so beautiful if the sun shines. Why are you asking?"

The spirit stood up, bowed another time. "It's nothing. Forgive me for not being there when it counted as well. I am such a failure of a count..."

The eyes of the man stopped on Klancain for a moment. The other just looked back, confused with the attention. But the man just smiled, shook his head. "Such a failure. Please excuse me, I will have to carry on now, I think it's time."

"Oh...OH, you're _that_ kind of spirit! And here I wondered why you felt so different. Wait, I will show you off to that place!"

Klanclain seemed suddenly like someone reliable, fouled his tired eyes.

The man nodded one last time at him, before leaving, the sad smile still on his face.

Well, it sure must be strange, to be leaded to the other side by someone with the face of your own child - but spirits wouldn't understand that, no matter what he tried to tell them.

While the odd, somehow familiar visitor was leaded away by Klanclain, Asseylum started to tell where they had been all day long.

"It was really funny to see the faces of those humans when we just made ourselves invisible to them! You should've been with us, you wouldn't have been able to stop laughing for sure!"

"Whatever you say."

The blond spirit pouted, knowing very well that he hadn't really listen to her. He shouldn't (didn't want to) make her upset, but he just couldn't _deal_ with her right now. 

He was tired and wanted to sleep, still needed to get done with his homework - where was the stupid count? He wasn't hit by a car for real, wasn't he?

"Asseylum, was the count with you?"

"Why are you asking? Stop asking about others, Slaine, just listen to me! You belong to me, did you forget that already?"

"I don't belong to you, Asseylum."

How many times had he told her that already? He was grabbed, captured in an embrace.

"Not _yet_. But Saazbaum will give you to me soon enough, don't worry."

"No, he won't! Saazbaum would never give Slaine to the likes of you!"

"Well, he won't give him to someone as _useless_ as _you_ either, so don't even think of having him, sister dearest."

He really was so _tired_... his homework... the other work... Lemrinas sickness... so much to do... no time at all.

"Asseylum, let go of me already, I still have to-"

"No, I won't, you're far to pale to do anything else today! And besides, you're so warm!" He was held tighter, could feel how his eyes became heavier with every second. No, he couldn't, he had to-

"Why can't I just spirit you away already? If you insist, I can even let this useless thing that you seem to love so much come along-"

"Let go of me! Now!"

He showed her away (he really hadn't the power for that, right now, the act leaved him even more tired than before), hurried to grab the rest of his homework, walked towards his room, more or less aware of the worried glances in his back.

"Lemrina, you're welcomed to stay the night. Asseylum, there is still food for you and Klancain to eat, please don't hold back. I'm... in my room."

"Slaine-!"

He shoved the door of his room shut, looked it, sat down at his desk, sighing. Finally _alone_.

He was so done. School had been too much and the rest of the day hadn't made it any better. And if those spirits didn't keep it down for some time, than he wouldn't be able to get done with the work that had got him in Saazbaums custody in the first place.

Not that the other would immediately abandon him - the spirit had been far to enchanted by his father for that - but he would probably lose the chance to visit university, would just be taken away into the spirits world (or, "home") for good.

And he had wanted to meet with Inaho in the city tomorrow as well... he sighed another time, went on with his homework, even if he couldn't see straight anymore.

He needed to finish it under any circumstances, he couldn't stay behind now, he needed to...

He got done with geography as well, the only thing left was biology. He would get it done, he would get- he couldn't read anymore. The voices outside and the knocking against his door were almost like a lullaby... but he couldn't sleep now, needed to...

"Slaine."

He looked up from the mess of words on his paper, met the eyes of the other.

The spirit had come through the window, sat right in front of him, looking at him with disapproval.

He... hadn't noticed at all.

"I am not so tired. I'm almost done, I can still finish it."

But he didn't refuse when the other threw his pen away, didn't protest when his books were closed.

"Stupid child. What use do you think will it have if you get sick or collapse due to not sleeping three nights in a row? If you want to stay here and live like a human, you need to stop destroying yourself in the process."

The counts words were sharp and filled with disdain like every time, even when his tail flicked from one side to the other while he spoke, completely destroying the image of a powerful spirit.

"I know... but it's not like I can just push them out of the house, they've made themselves at home here just as I have. And I'm finally beginning to catch up with all the homework too, I have adapted to it at last, I can't stop with that now, or I will lose track again-"

"Forget it. I will throw them out myself, the these books and those spirits, if you don't go to sleep now."

"You're one to talk. Weren't you the one that leaved Lemrina all to herself once she came here-"

"No excuses! To sleep with you!"

The tail of the cat still flicked around angrily, while it practically shouted at him. It made him laugh, earned him a his.

"Insolent brat."

While he changed, got ready for bed (he would just do the rest tomorrow before school, if he stood up a bit earlier, it should be possible), the spirit walked around in the room, searching for anything that had been stupid enough to sneak in and try to eat him in his sleep.

(You would think that with 3 powerful spirits inside the house of an even more powerful spirit, no one would try it. Apparently, that was more of a invitation for supernatural beings. Maybe he should visit an exorcist someday? Right after his moving to Russia?)

"Will you stay with me until I'm asleep?"

"What are you, a five year old child? Grow up already, boy."

The cat stayed all the same once the lights were of, watched him from his desk through shining blue eyes. Like a loyal familiar.

He turned around before the other could see him laugh.

"There was a spirit today-"

"Sleep, boy."

"-he has asked for forgiveness for something he hasn't done in this world."

"...Have you granted it?"

"More or less-"

"Forget about it, then. The problems of spirits shouldn't concern you, they have more than enough time to solve them on their own. Now sleep already."

He closed his eyes, couldn't help but think he had missed something. But soon it didn't matter to him, the way to craved sleep washed over him at once, took every worry of tomorrow away while giving him rest in exchange.

...Did he oversleep on the next day? Maybe. Did he stay home to get done with the rest of his work and everything else while his friends believed he was in school? Maybe.

Did he got scolded for that by everyone in the end? Perhaps.

Was it the right decision to make?

Definitively.


End file.
